Chance has plans
by Horrorfana
Summary: Chance is called into Dr Cranes office to discuss her plans...the only problem is in one little detail. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to a peak into Chances top secret plans. (from apprentice of fear) you don't need to read it first since this is just a Oneshot. I wrote this a while ago and never published it. Enjoy.**

Crane looks up from the notebook in front of him to the light knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in."

Chance looks at him anxiously. "You wanted to see me."

"Why are you terrified by my pressence?'

"Because you sounded mad when you called for me."

Crane stands and holds his hands behind his back. A mocking smile on his face.

"Now why would I be mad? You aren't scared when my temper normally flares. Unless you have a reason for my anger. What have you done?"

Chance gulps. "W...when I went into my room earlier, it looked like someone had been in it."

"I was. It is well within my right to check my apprentices possessions. How did you know?"

"Som...something was missing."

"And what was it?"

Chance looks down and Crane narrows his eyes at her. "Look me in the eye Michelle."

Chance jerks her eyes back to meet Cranes.

"I...I...you took my notebook."

The smile returns to Cranes face. "Very good. Now imagine my surprise when I found, in the back of your notes, a...journal of sorts."

Chance pales slightly. "Just the last few pages."

"But it was more than enough to peak my intrest. Tell me, when did you first come up with these plans?"

"A while ago. Whats so bad about planning ahead?"

Crane turns back to his desk and picks up the notebook. The smile never leaving his face.

"These are brilliant. Almost fullproof."

Chance looks at him in confusion. "Then why are you mad?"

Crane ignores her. "But there is one detail that I have yet to find. In this plan of yours, you rule over the masses. Yet I have no place in your dreams?"

"Well, I was assuming that when I took over for you, you'd be...well dead."

"See, thats what I assumed at first. But then I saw the smaller details. Nigma as your second in command, the masses scared into submission, Miss Isley gets South America?"

Chance shrugs. "Edward is a genius. Tetch will be tricky. And Ivy has always wanted the rainforest...how much trouble am I in?"

Crane walks over to Chance and rests his hand on her shoulder. "None. Once I rule, you will never have to lift a finger. After all, I'm sure the masses are more likely to respond to a leader whose of the stronger gender. I will deal with the details while you only have to worry about pleasing me. Servents will do everything else. You will have more time than you know what to do with. You won't even have to worry about walking all the way to my room. We will share a bed. You will continue to do whatever I ask because my dear Michelle, I own you. Mind and body. Sure, you will fight at first but you are a genius. It will only be a matter of time before you accept your fate as my mistress."

Chance clenches her fists in raw anger and struggles to keep her voice calm. "But Dr Crane, I wrote those plans. I should at least be your second in command as I am now."

"Nonsense. You were so eager to remove me from your future, I'll help you. You will never rule the masses. With this attitude, I will personally break your mind until you are little more than one of Tetchs puppets."

Chance pauses for a moment before a sinister smile spreads across her face. "What about Tetch or Ivy? Do you honestly believe those most crutial to the plan will agree to help without my assistance? A major point is convincing Tetch, you definently need me compitent and willing for that. Even though it goes against one of your 'rules'."

Crane glares at her for a moment before smirking. "I've taught you well. Whats your comprimise?"

"You let me do the plan. If this is going to work, I want to be making it happen. Then once we've won, you can take your position but I get to be your second in command. Then when you die, I take over. And I'll share your bed, but don't call me a whore. We both know I don't deserve that. Lastly, I won't need to find a way to occupy my time because I'll be helping you run things. Also...don't treat me like a weak little girl. We both know that I've personally done things to men that are the things of nightmares. Do we have a deal?"

Crane smiles at Chance excitedly. "Yes. But next time you speak to me like that, you will be punished. I respect your determination, but don't ever forget your place, understood?"

"Yes sir...so when do we get started?"


End file.
